


6 Months

by Anna_Rose17



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Countries Using Human Names, I dont know how to tag, M/M, Mostly USUK, The plot is literally their gayness, They're in high school and are very gay, it's only minor GerIta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-14 00:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Rose17/pseuds/Anna_Rose17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you asked anyone in APH High 6 months ago, they’ll tell you that Alfred F. Jones has the best life. He’s the quarterback of the football team, got all the girls, has an awesome house and still gets good grades. If you asked Alfred, he’d laugh and shake his head, not commenting. If you ask Arthur Kirkland, he’d call Alfred a twat and walk off. This was 6 months ago. A lot can change in 6 months.</p><p>Disclaimer: I DO NOT, NOR WILL I EVER, OWN HETALIA! ALL CHARACTERS GO TO THEIR CREATORS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred’s POV  
Let’s just say, don’t believe what everybody says. I hear all the time that I have a perfect life. In truth, I have a stressful life. Most of my outward charm is an act. I love talking with people, I’m very extroverted in that way, but I don’t want everyone to expect me to be Mr. Perfect.  
I guess it could be worse though. I have a roof over my head, an awesome brother, not perfect but ok parents, a good group of friends and an education. I may complain about the work for school but I do appreciate it.  
I haven’t confessed who I truly am to anyone in my school, except for my brother Matthew. I don’t think anyone realizes that girls hitting on my is different from me dating them. I just don’t want to. If you haven’t guessed, I’m gay. I don’t care about the opinions of people in my school, I just don’t want them to tell my parents. As I said, not perfect parents.  
But really, I’m ok with faking who I am, at least until I get to college. I’m going to fake it until I graduate then I’m moving out to truly be me. That’s only 6 months away. I can make it right?

\---Time Skip---

Mondays suck. That is a universal fact. They suck even more when you have football practice after school. I love football, but by the end of the day on Monday, I just can’t care anymore.  
You know that thing I said about making it until college faking it? Yeah, that didn’t work. As I walked down the field, getting ready to hop into the showers then head home, I get stopped by a streak of white hair. Gilbert.  
“Hey Alfred! So I was wondering, why don’t you ever go out with anyone? You have your pick of the lot! Nobody catching your eye? No girls? No...guys?” Gilbert says as he raises his eyebrows at me. “No. I just want to focus on school and football, I don’t want the drama of a relationship. You know that, Gil. And what do you mean “guys”?” I say, cheeks flushed. I hope Gilbert thinks it’s just from practice.  
“You know what I mean. Guys. Dudes. Men. You’ve never denied you being gay. You’ve never confirmed it either. It would be totally fine if you wer-” I pull Gilbert behind the bleechers. “You won’t breathe a word of this to anyone. Do you understand?” I whisper. Gilbert nods, his grin slipping off of his face. “If you must know, yes I’m gay. I’ve only told my brother. I’m only telling you because you are being very persistent, and you are one of my best friends and I know you’d be ok with it.” I looked down.  
Gilbert nodded and smiled a sad smile. “I understand not wanting to tell your parents or others. It’s scary. Will you tell Antonio and Francis? They’d be ok you know. They were with me.” My head snapped up. “Are you…?” Gilbert nodded. “Listen, it’s your choice, but if I were you, I’d tell Francis and Antonio. You don’t have to go through this alone.”  
I was surprised how serious he was being. Gilbert normally flaunts his awesomeness and makes sure everyone knows it. He suddenly burst into a grin. “Well, let’s stow the touchy-feely stuff and go find Francis and Antonio. And maybe find you a man!”  
“Fine. But showers first. No man wants a dude stinking of sweat.” I say as I walk over to the locker room. Maybe I don’t have to keep up this act alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would do Arthur's POV but I'm sick and I have trouble writing Arthur so...

Alfred’s POV  
While I was rinsing off from practice, my mind ran wild with scenarios of what would happen when I told Francis and Antonio. Gilbert said they’d be fine, but they would be with him. He’s been their best friend for their entire lives. Would they be like that for me? I haven’t known them that long.   
If they are, what if they tell my parents? I know Mattie is fine with me being gay but I know my parents wouldn’t be. They would treat me like I didn’t exist, and that’s the least amount of damage telling them would cause. It’s more likely they would kick me out of the house.   
I step out of the shower and put my clothes back on. I walk out of the locker room and over to Gilbert, who had finished a few minutes before me. “You ready?” He says. “As I’ll ever be.”  
\--- Not really a time skip ---  
The ride was unbearable. I was so nervous for what would happen, I spent the whole ride fidgeting with the hem of my shirt.   
“Hey stop worrying. They’ll be fine with it. And If not, the awesome me will make them be fine with it.” Gilbert said, stopping the car.  
Luckily, Francis was already at Antonio’s house, seeing as we were planning to hang out today. Gilbert walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. Francis opened the door and smiled. “Ahh, bonjour mon amis. How was practice?” Francis said as he let us into the house. Antonio was sprawled out on the floor with a controller in his hand, playing a game on the xbox. “Good. Tiring but good. We got our positions down for the season.” Gilbert said as he walked in.   
“What have you guys been up to?” I ask, delaying the topic of my sexuality as much as possible. It seemed that Gilbert noticed, seeing that he gave me a pointed look as he picked up a controller. “Mostly playing games. Or rather me beating Francis at Halo. He sucks at Halo.” Antonio called up from the floor.   
“TRUTH!” Gilbert said. “So Alfred and I had an interesting chat at practice. Right Alfred.” The Prussian grinned as he said that. “Y-yeah. He thought I should tell you about it. So you know how I never go out with any of the girls at school? Well...that’s because I’m...gay?” I didn’t mean for it to come out as a question, but I was too nervous for it to sound anything else.   
Antonio paused the game and stood up. “We know. Gilbert might not have said it but we do. If you’re worried about our reaction, we’re perfectly fine with your preferences. I mean, Gil’s gay, Franny is Pansexual, I don’t even know about me. We can’t judge you. Besides, you’re our friend.” Antonio said.   
I let out a relieved sigh. That could have gone so much worse. “I agree with Antonio.” Francis said. “Mon ami, love is love. Gender doesn’t matter. Now, let’s see how bad you are at Halo.” Francis hands me a controller and sits down. “Oh you’re on, Franny.”  
That was the first time I realized that if people don’t accept you, you don’t need them. Your true friends will accept you no matter what. Now I just need to find me a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for one of my best friends, Jess, who's bf broke up with her. Feel better sweetie, thanks for reminding me to update.
> 
> If you need translations
> 
> mon ami(s)-my friend(s)
> 
> Bonjour - (hello)
> 
> I wanted to add German for Gilbert and some Spanish for Antonio but I just couldn't fit it in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still super sick but I had a spark of productivity and it's snowing so I said, "Hey I'll write something." Also Ms. Jackson is named after my school's Life Science teacher.

Arthur’s POV  
I prefer to work alone. I don’t think that working with multiple people can show a person’s full potential. That’s why when my Home Ec teacher, Ms. Jackson, said that for the next 6 months we’d be pretending to be a family with one other person, I put my head on the desk.  
I did not want to be in Home Ec. I can’t cook, I am introverted, sewing and needlework are ok but I don’t want to spend an hour doing that. The only reason I’m here is because all of the other electives were full.   
“The list of partners will be posted on the door tomorrow. There will be no changing partners. You will have to cook, shop, manage a job, pay bills and taxes, and so on with your partner. Be prepared to start this project when you come into class tomorrow. You are dismissed.” Ms. Jackson said as the bell rang. Great. This is just great.  
\---Time Skip To The Next Day---  
As I checked the list of partners, I lost all hope for the project. My partner was none other than Alfred F. Jones, the school celebrity. He’s the quarterback, has good grades, everybody crushing on him and an all around perfect life. I hate him. He’s Mr. Perfect. Our personalities clash so much and now I have to build a family with him? That’s it, the universe hates me.   
I walk over to my desk and sit down. Alfred isn’t here yet but I know he’ll have to sit next to me. I pull my book out of my bag and begin to read. I’m reading Harry Potter for the millionth time. Fantasy books are my favorite genre of literature, sci-fi coming in second. They have the special ability to whisk me away from the real world. Unfortunately, I can get pulled back out.  
“Hey Arthur! It looks like we’re partners,” a loud voice says. I look up and see Alfred grinning as he sits down next to me. “Yes. It seems we are. You don’t have to spend more time with me than needed for the project.” Alfred’s grin slips a bit. “Why? If we know each other better than this project will go smoother. Besides, you seem like a cool guy.” I blush, no one ever compliments me. Especially not someone like Alfred.   
I was about to reply when a hand rests on my shoulder. “So Angleterre, it seems you have been partnered to your opposite. That doesn’t please you, oui?” Francis says. “Shove off, you frog.” I glare at him. “And please remove your hand from my shoulder.” Francis rolls his eyes. “Really Franny? Who’d you get partnered to?” Alfred said. “Your little brother actually. I hope we can become very close.” Francis winks and walks off.   
“I should get a tracker on him. Anyway, do you want to work at your house or mine?” Alfred asked. “My house works. Also, I want a good grade on this assignment so I hope you know a thing or two about families.” I look back down to my book. This will be a long 6 months.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur’s POV  
I was dreading Alfred coming over today. Ms. Jackson said that the first part of our project would be to decide on what job we wanted. Luckily, we would not have to perform the job, but we would have to choose a career to support our family. Ugh, Alfred has to be my husband.  
We decided that Alfred would walk home with me, instead of walking home with Matthew like normal. Well, it’s not like it would matter today anyway, seeing as Matthew is going to Francis’ house.  
I waited outside the front doors after the bell rang. I never meet with people after school, except maybe Vladimir or Lukas. As I said before, I’m not a social person. I pull my book back out and sit down on the wall outside of the school’s doors. A few kids shoved me as they walked out of the building. I don’t mind really. I will beat all of them later in life anyway.  
I managed to read an entire chapter before Alfred came. “Hey Artie!” He said, running over. “Don’t call me that. So, we should get going. My house is a 15 minute walk.” I say, putting my book back into my bag.  
“We should discuss what jobs we want.” I say. “I already decided that I wanted to be a lawyer.” It pays well and I don’t actually have to do anything with it, it is just to support my imaginary family. “Oh, cool. I wanted to be a doctor! I want to save people, I am the hero after all.” Alfred said, grinning.  
“I wasn’t expecting a reasonable job choice. We do need to figure out the annual salary for each career choices when we get to my house.” I say. We still have a 10 minute walk. What are we going to talk about.  
“So… what do you like to do?” I looked over at Alfred as he said this. He had a slight blush on his face and was rubbing the back of his neck. “Oh uh, I like to read. I like rock music. I like to learn about superstitions and folklore. What about you?”  
“Well, I like sports, obviously, but I also like games, like online games and board games. I like movies, especially horror, even though they normally scare me a lot. I also like to help people. That’s why I decided on being a doctor. Why did you choose lawyer? I don’t see you doing that type of thing.” Alfred said. His eyes lit up when he talked about his passions. Why does he have to be so likeable?  
“Oh, I just think that I should properly support our family. God, that sounded strange! But I do think that the amount of money would be a good amount to support the both of us.Though I think that an officer would support us as well.” I say, blushing. I don’t like the idea of us being married. It’s so awkward. “Oh, well that’s cool.” Alfred mumbled, having a blush on his face as well.  
I couldn’t think of anything to say and we lapsed into silence until we got to my house. 

\---At Arthur’s---  
Alfred’s POV  
Crap. I think I’m falling for him. No, he’s straight. And he obviously hates me. I just had to fall for him, didn’t I? But he has a cool personality and is so level headed and has his priorit-  
“Alfred?” Arthur said, snapping me out of my thoughts. “We’re here.” I looked up. Arthur’s house was huge! “Wow, nice house dude!” I exclaimed. “Hmm.” Arthur agreed, unlocking the front door. “Well, we should head upstairs to work on our project. Let me just grab my computer. My room is up those stairs, turn right and it’s the last door on the left.” Arthur said, kicking off his shoes.  
I followed his instructions and found his room. It was very neat with posters lining the walls, depicting the images of different rock bands. There was also a bookshelf stuffed with books. On the wall next to the door was his dresser, on top of which housed multiple picture frames and a few figurines. Arthur’s bed was across the room and was properly made, making the room look almost uninhabited.  
I walked over to the bed and sat down. Arthur walked in a few seconds later, holding his laptop. “Your room is so neat! Also, awesome posters!” I say, stretching onto my stomach. Arthur lays down next to me and opened his laptop. “Thanks, I have a lot of extra time in the morning, seeing as I live so close to the school. Anyway, we need to find out the salaries of a doctor and a lawyer.” Arthur says. “That sounds like a start of a bad joke. So what did you find out?”  
“Well the average salary for a doctor is decided on what type of doctor you want to be. You said you wanted to save people, so you would probably work in the ER, which has an annual salary of $209,726. A lawyer would be $113,530. Utilities, not counting cable, would cost about $200 a month. I think we are set on our job choices. So, do you want to stay here for a bit before you go home or do you want to just head home?” Arthur says.  
“We should hang out for a bit. We are starting a family together after all.” I joke. “Very true. Well do you want to go play on the xbox?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, if you're wondering what the school looks like, think of the school from The Princess Diaries. Anyway, this chapter was harder to write bc of finding the salary info. If you want to check it, go to google.


	5. Chapter 5

Arthur’s POV  
The next few weeks were torture for me. After Ms. Jackson assigned us to choose our career, we had to choose what house we wanted, how many kids we would have and where we would shop.  
Alfred wanted a larger house, 2 kids and didn’t really care where we shopped. I agreed with the large house, mainly because I also wanted 2 kids, if not I would have said a smaller house, and I decided we would buy locally. It is fresher.  
We are getting our kids today, which means Alfred is staying over tonight. More often than not he comes over to my house. We have become somewhat friends. Alfred invites me to parties with his friends, and even though I don’t go, I appreciate the thought. I know that having to care for two children will throw off the balance of our relationship. I know that we will get snippy with each other and I hope he realizes this as well.  
Unfortunately, I have developed a bit of a crush on him. I know that it’s stupid. He’s obviously straight, practically every girl at school wants him and he’s never said anything about not wanting their attention. But even still, my heart thinks that it’s a good idea to blush every time he touches me, feel butterflies when he smiles and wish to spend more time with him. That’s another reason the past 5 weeks have been torture.  
As I walked into the Home Ec classroom, I saw the tables each had 1-3 baby dolls on them. My table had two dolls and as I walked over, I saw each baby had a speaker on it’s chest. “Woah, this freaking creepy!” Alfred said, walking over to the table. “Well, get used to it. They will be our children for the next 4 months.” Alfred shuddered at the thought.  
I looked around to see how many children Matthew and Francis chose to have. They only chose to have one child, I’m not really surprised by that. I don’t think Matthew could handle Francis and multiple kids. “What should we name them?” Alfred asks me. “Well, what gender do you want them to be?” I reply. “A girl and a boy. I think the girl should be named Alice. You can decide on the boy.” I ponder on names for a bit before I decide on a name. “Oliver. I think the boy should be named Oliver.”  
Alfred grins. “Ok, so Alice and Oliver. Ollie and Ali. Cute.” I frown. “We are not nicknaming our children that. What’s the point of giving them full names if we don’t use them?” I scowl, remembering the nickname that Alfred calls me. “Oh come on Artie!” There it is. “It’s cute.”  
“Oh, has the happy couple already decided on the names of their beaux enfants?” Francis says, walking up to the table. “We’re not a couple. And we have named them. Their names are Alice and Oliver. Though Mr. Grumpy over there won’t let me call them Ali and Ollie.” Alfred said, grinning. “I’m not grumpy.” I retort. “He says grumbling.” Alfred points out. “Oh, sure. You are not a couple. And Mathieu and I have decided on the name Jeanne for our daughter. Have fun!” Francis walked off.  
“Did he come over here just to annoy us? Bloody frog.” I curse. “Why do you hate him so much?” Alfred asks. I know he and Francis are friends, though I don’t know how. “I’ve known him for my whole life. In that time, he has found every way to annoy me. Trust me, I have my reasons to hate him.” Alfred laughs at my seething.  
Ms. Jackson walks into the room and stands in front of the class. “Well class, as you can see, your fake babies have arrived. You will need to change them, feed them, bathe them, burp them, clothe them, and love them as if they were a real baby. The speaker on the front will make a crying noise when they need something. You will be graded on the care of the baby. It will make a note in the computer when the baby cries and how you react to it. You will not be graded on the amount of crying, only the reaction to it. I will let you discuss your system for night tasks now.” Ms. Jackson concludes her announcements and starts to walk around to help students.  
“So, do you want to be the first up or should I?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed chapter 5. So, if you read my other notes at the end of my chapters, you know that one of my friends got dumped recently. Well, her ex and his friends are being mean, they laughed at her while she was performing on stage with the rest of the chorus group. If you have any suggestions on what to do, leave them in the comments below. Also if you have any tips for the story, I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> Translations
> 
> Beaux enfants- Beautiful children


	6. Chapter 6

Alfred’s POV  
Arthur and I decided that Arthur would take the first night shift, due to the fact that he gets really grumpy when his sleep gets interrupted. I don’t really mind, I am up late finishing my homework after practice and going to parties anyway.   
I am going to Arthur’s tonight. We have to spend the first night together, then we will take turns with the babies. We will each take one of our children per night, but we want to figure out the cries of the dolls together. Arthur keeps telling me not to call the dolls ‘our children’ but I don’t really see any other name to call them, except for their actual names. I don’t think ‘plastic crying sleep depriver’ is a fitting name.   
I’m nervous about the time with the dolls. I know that children change people, and we’re not even together! We have gotten into many disagreements already, it’s daunting to know that it will get worse.   
I drove to Arthur’s around five, keeping my doll, Amelia, in the passenger seat. Arthur took home Oliver, after insisting that he doesn’t want both of our children to die before the first night. The dolls are supposed to activate at 7 o’clock, allowing us time to set up a changing station, food, a crib and so on.   
I wish I could have taken a picture of my parent’s faces when I told them what needed to be set up. Once I showed them Amelia, they understood, but still were a bit weary of the situation. They told me that they already went through this with me and Mattie, they don’t want to go through it again.  
Gilbert sent me a video of his parents throwing a hissy fit when his brother, Ludwig brought home his boyfriend, Feliciano, and his child. I knew that Ludwig and Feliciano would take Home Ec together, they are the school’s power couple after all.   
As I pulled my car into Arthur’s driveway, I saw the door open. Arthur looked like he had just been through a hurricane. His hair was drenched, his clothing was wrinkled and he was breathing as if he had run a marathon. “Artie, you ok?” I asked, getting out of my car and grabbing Amelia. “I’m fine. I was setting up the crib when my brothers decided they’d play a prank on me and dumped water on me. Do you want to come in?”   
I walked inside, took off my shoes and headed upstairs. After 5 weeks of going to Arthur’s I had gotten used to the routine of entering his house. When I got to his room, I noticed a crib sitting in the corner of the room, as well as a portable changing station next to it. “My parents understood when I told them what we needed, seeing as we’ve been planning everything here for the whole project. Also, we set up a spare bed for you, seeing as you’ll be staying the night.” I glanced over and saw that the space that would have been a walkway to Arthur’s bed was a twin sized mattress, with a frame included.   
“Awesome! Thanks dude! You didn’t need to do that though, I brought a sleeping bag.” I said, pointing to the haphazardly rolled up sleeping bag. Arthur blushed, “I thought that a bed would be more comfortable and I didn’t think you’d want to share mine.” Arthur’s face was as red as a tomato by now, and I could tell he was desperately trying to change the subject. “So, do you want some dinner?” He asked, averting my eyes. “Sure.”  
We walked downstairs and went into the dining room. As soon as we opened the door, my senses were over run with the aroma of fish. “Oh, hello dears. We made fish and chips for dinner. I hope you don’t mind, Alfred.” Arthur’s mom said. “No, I don’t mind. It smells delicious.” I say, taking my seat next to Arthur. “Thank you! I’ve tried to teach Arthur but he just doesn’t seem to get the hang of it.” Mrs. Kirkland smiled at Arthur’s scowl. “It’s not my fault that the food is flammable.” I laughed. I always felt at home at the Kirkland’s. I could get used to it.  
\---Time Skip To After Dinner---  
After dinner, Arthur and I went back upstairs to his room. I insisted on helping with the dishes, but Mrs. Kirkland informed us on the time, which read 6:55 and told us to run up to our children. I took Amelia from where she was set down in her crib and brought her onto my bed.  
“Do you think they will respond to touch?” I asked Arthur, who had grabbed Oliver and was lounging on his bed. “Well, Ms. Jackson did say we would have to hold them correctly and we have to burp them, so yes, I do think they will respond to touch.” Arthur replied.   
Suddenly, Amelia started crying. “Shh. It’s ok. Calm down.” I replied, rocking her in my arms. When she didn’t stop crying, I looked over to Arthur for help. He placed Oliver in the crib and walked over. “Do you think she wants food?” I asked. “Sure, hold on, let me get the bottle.” Arthur grabbed the bottle and sat next to me. He had to reach over to Amelia to feed her, his body pressed up against mine. My heart started pounding and I felt my cheeks flush.   
Amelia’s cries quieted down as Arthur held the bottle to her mouth. “O-ok. Now we have to burp her.” Arthur said, scooting away. His face was flushed red. I couldn’t help but smile, starting to realize he felt the same way about me as I did about him. I gently slapped my hand on the back of the doll and it let out a burping sound. “Should we put her to bed? She is a baby, she needs her sleep.” I ask, walking over to the crib. I placed Amelia into the crib and pulled the blanket up to her chest.   
“You know, I like being a parent.” I comment. Arthur glanced over and smiled at me. “You do make a great dad.” I copied his smile at that comment. “You know,” I say stepping closer to him. I became confident that he liked me too. “I wouldn’t mind sharing a bed.” I say, leaning in. “Y-you wouldn’t?” Arthur asked, a blush creeping onto his cheeks.”Not at all. In fact, I’d extremely enjoy it.” I let my lips brush over his, I could smell the taste of dinner on him. He leaned forward. His lips crashed against mine when-”Whaaaaaa!” Oliver started crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I'm sorry this is 5 days late, but I'm back at school and the semester just changed. I'm now in Intro to Spanish, I was in Intro to French last semester, and my dad, who was born in Berlin, is working on helping me learn more German, so I've been a tad busy. I hope this chapter isn't too crappy for you guys.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so it's my best friend Jessica's birthday tomorrow, so I decided to push through my writer's block and make this. Happy Birthday girly!

Arthur’s POV  
I freaked out when Alfred leaned in. I never thought he would like me. Alfred. The jock. Mr. Popular. The guy every girl falls for. But I guess he’s the type of person who you just can’t help falling in love with.   
I couldn’t take his taunting, his lips being so close to mine but not close enough. I pressed my lips on his and kissed him back. I felt at peace. Then Oliver started crying.  
We broke apart, spooked by the sudden noise. Alfred groaned in protest as he picked up Oliver and started rocking him. Oliver slowly stopped crying, and later stopped completely. I sat down on my bed and smirked. Alfred was putting Oliver back into the crib, mumbling to him about the doll being a cockblock.   
“So, that happened.” Alfred said, sitting down next to me, letting his hand trace circles on my knuckled. “And that doll decided to stop it.” I joked. Alfred grinned. “You know, I don’t know why you don’t have a boyfriend. Care to explain?” He asked, laying down and pulling me down with him. “Oh, I’m sure Francis can tell you all about that.” I grumbled, not wanting to think about that. “What do you mean? I thought you and Francis hate each other.” Alfred asked. I felt his shoulders tense up. It reassured me that I wasn’t the only one who felt extremely nervous about this whole thing.  
“I did say I have reasons to hate him. Somewhere in between rivalry and rivalry, we dated for a few months. I loved him, but he didn’t love me. He cheated on me. In truth, I think I never trusted him enough to have a healthy relationship anyway. I have had trouble trusting anyone ever since. That’s also why I think Matthew shouldn’t be partnered with Francis. But I got over that long ago. I trusted you so easily. I fell for you so quickly, it scared me. It...feels different with you than the way it did with Francis. And I thank you for helping me feel that way again.”   
I concluded my little speech and sat up. Alfred gave me a small smile and sat up with me. “Firstly, thank you for telling me about that. Also, thank you for worrying about Mattie, but you really shouldn’t worry about him. Whether or not he knows it, Gilbert will hurt Francis if he makes a move on Mattie. Finally, you don’t have a boyfriend. I think we should change that.” Alfred smiled at me. I blushed and kissed him. “I agree.”   
I kissed him again, this time I kissed him passionately. I kissed him to remember what it feels like to entrust my existence in someone. I kissed him to start again. He brought his hands into my hair, fingers tangling in my messy blond hair. He began to lay down and pulled me down on top of him. I felt like I was on cloud nine. I would have pushed us further, when someone knocked on my door.   
We broke apart and I stood up to answer it. I checked my appearance in the mirror to make sure that I didn’t look like I had been snogging someone a minute prior. When I deemed my appearance worthy, I opened my door. My mom stood outside the door smiling. “Hi sweetie. I just wanted to let you know, we’re going to bed. I would recommend getting to sleep now because you will have very little for the rest of the night.” My mom kissed my head. “Good night dear.” I hugged her. “Good night mom.”   
“Good night Alfred.” Mom poked her head in to look at Alfred. I kind of freaked out when she looked in, I didn’t know what Alfred would look like. I had fixed myself up from our snog but i didn’t know if he had. Luckily, Alfred had fixed his hair and his lips looked only a bit brighter, but it just looked like it was from the light. “Good night Mrs. Kirkland. I hope you sleep well.” It always surprises when Alfred acts so much like a gentleman. I always expect him to have fewer manners than what he actually has.   
My mom closes the door and I hear her footsteps recede. I walk back to the bed and lay in between Alfred’s legs. “You looked terrified when your mom walked in.” Alfred chuckled. “Well can you blame me. When I got up you looked so debauched. I don’t want my mom thinking that I’m a whore.” I roll over and wrap my arms around Alfred’s stomach. “Your mom is right. We should head to bed.” He pushed me off and walked over to his bag. He pulled out a large shirt and some shorts. He pulled his shirt over his head, revealing a toned back. I blushed, looking away. “Like what you see?” Alfred smirked at me. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my pajamas, then started to get changed.   
Once we were changed, I lay back down. I pushed the cover up and opened my arms, inviting Alfred in. He lay down, wrapping his strong arms around my body. I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes. “Good night Arthur.” He mumbled into my hair. “Good night love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you noticed I said, "he's the type of person you can't help falling in love with" it's because I was listening to the twenty one pilots cover of "I can't help falling in love with you" so...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't been updating recently, I had school. And I was busy with b-day parties this weekend. But THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS. It means so much to me.

Alfred’s POV  
When I woke up in the morning, I felt like crap. Oliver and Amelia woke us up 7 times, 3 times for poop and the rest for food or their binky. Arthur set an alarm clock to go off half an hour before we woke up, giving us time to wake up.   
As the alarm rang, I pressed a kiss against Arthur’s forehead. He looked so peaceful sleeping. His messy blond hair draped against his face, gracing over his eyes. His features relaxed from the scowl that normally sat on his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair, letting the strands slip through my fingers. I rolled over to turn off the alarm and pushed myself up until my back rested against Arthur’s headboard.   
“Artie, it’s time to wake up.” I say, shaking his shoulder gently. “Ugh! Do I have to?” Arthur groaned, pressing his face into the pillow. “Yes, we have school. And yes we do have to bring the children with us. That will be fun. Can you imagine Mrs. Yoder’s face when Oliver or Amelia starts crying during math?” I say, thinking about how I will handle the kids at school. Arthur snorted and pulled his face off the pillow. “Mrs. Yoder is cool, but I don’t think she’ll appreciate that. And we’ll have, what 6 babies in the class? Because there is us, with 2, Feli and Ludwig with 1, Francis and Matthew with 1 and Elizabeta and Roderich with 2. That’ll be fun.”  
I pull the covers off of my chest, stretching as I stood up. Arthur grabbed the covers and pulled them back over his body. As I was about to slip my shirt off, there was a knock on the door. “Good morning boys!” Mrs. Kirkland said, walking into the room. “I hope you slept well.” She says with a chuckle. “7 times, mom. The children woke us up 7 times.” Arthur called from the bed. Mrs. Kirkland rolled her eyes. “Welcome to the world of parenthood. It only gets better from here. At least you don’t have to deal with teenagers. Though babies are annoying, they don’t threaten to sneak out, have sex, do drugs and so on.” I sit down on my unused bed. Mrs. Kirkland walked over to her son’s bed and pulled the covers off him.  
“Arthur Ignatius Kirkland, it is time to get up. You don’t want to be late.” Mrs. Kirkland walked out of the room and I pulled off my shirt. I slipped on my Captain America t-shirt and a pair of jeans. “Ignatius?” I say, helping Arthur out of bed. “It’s my middle name. Now shut up. I don’t like it.” Arthur pulls out a shirt that says Queen on it and a pair of black jeans. “Can I call you Iggy?” I tease. Arthur’s cheeks dust pink. “No. Now I said shut up. Let’s go get breakfast.” He says, grabbing Oliver and walks out. I grab Amelia and walks downstairs.   
\---Time Skip To School---  
When Arthur and I got to school, I saw most of the other Home Ec students looking like zombies. Most notable was Feliciano, who looked like he was going to pass out and was resting on Ludwig’s shoulder. Arthur and I walked over to Matthew and Francis. Matthew was chugging down a cup of coffee and Francis was rocking Jeanne.   
“Hey bro! How was your night?” I say, holding Amelia against my shoulder and rocking her. “10 times Alfred. Jeanne woke us up 10 times. How do you think our night was?” Matthew growled. Tired was not a good look on him.  
“Sorry. Luckily, Amelia and Oliver only woke Iggy and me up 7 times.” I say, slinging my free arm over Arthur’s shoulder. “Do not call me that,” Arthur said, though he didn’t push my arm off. Francis noticed and raised his eyebrows. “So you are together now, oui?” He asks, the drowsiness seeping into his words. “Yeah, though I didn’t know you two used to date.” I say, grinning down at Arthur, who had closed his eyes and rested his head on my shoulder. “So does this mean you’re coming out? Maybe not to mom and dad, but not hiding who you are as much?” Matthew asked. “Um, I hadn't thought about that to be honest. But I think I might be ready to come out to our parents. I might in a few days after setting up a few backup plans if they don’t accept me.” Matthew nodded, reaching his hand out and squeezing my fingers. “Well, whatever happens, I’m still your brother and I always will be.” I smiled and let go off his hand.   
“If you need anywhere to stay, it’s clear my mom loves you so you could probably stay over at my place.” Arthur said, slipping his hand into mine. “Thanks babe.” Francis smiles at us and nods. “My house is also open to you, mon ami.” He says. I was about to reply when the bell rang. “We should head to class. We don’t want to be late.” Matthew says. I nod and we walk off to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if you're wondering, Mrs. Yoder was my 6th grade math teacher. I really loved Mrs. Yoder so I wanted to add her into the story.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so this will be in Alfred's POV because it is important to the story.

Alfred's POV  
The first week was the hardest. Amelia kept crying during math class, causing Mrs. Yoder to excuse us for a class period. Feliciano decided to take the rest of the week off, after almost passing out in English due to lack of sleep. At the end of the week, Ms. Jackson decided to talk to us about how to handle the dolls at school.  
“After hearing about your attempt of dealing with the babies at school, I’ve talked to the other teachers and if your doll acts up during class, you have permission to leave class. This will only last if your dolls cry, not if you need to do activities beneficial for you. Also, the babies have been reprogrammed to stop crying at night. They will shut off at 9 pm. We decided this after what happened to Feliciano during English. You are dismissed.” Ms. Jackson concluded her announcement and walked off to clear the whiteboard.   
“I’m so glad they won’t be crying at night anymore.” Arthur said to me. He had his head resting on my shoulder, keeping his arms in a position that won’t disrupt Oliver. “Same here. My parents were getting annoyed.” I joke. Arthur chuckled and sat up. “Speaking of your parents, have you decided to tell them?” He asked. My smile slipped from my face. “Yes. I decided on tonight. Will you come with me? I know they won’t take it well and I need a place to stay.” I say, grabbing his hand. Arthur set Oliver onto the table and traced circles around my knuckles on my free hand. “Of course. We should head to our next class. We can discuss this after school.”  
\---Time Skip To After School (Creative, I know)---  
As Arthur and I walked to my house, my nerves started to act up. “Hey love, it’s ok. You never know, they could be ok with it. Also, Matthew will still love you no matter what. I will love you no matter what. Please remember that.” Arthur said, wrapping his arm around my waist. As we walked up to my house he let go.  
“Hey mom, dad, I’m home. Arthur and I’ll be up in my room.” I grab Arthur’s hand and drag him upstairs. “Your house is very nice.” Arthur commented. I nod before closing my door. I walked over to my closet and pulled out my gym bag. I normally keep all of my gear at school so my bag is always empty. letting me use it as a storage bag. I stuffed my clothes into the bag. I hear a knock the door and my heart stops. If it’s mom, I won’t be able to explain what I’m doing.   
“It’s me,” Matthew says. Arthur opens the door and lets Matthew in. “Hello Matthew, please calm your brother.” Arthur says. I feel Mattie’s arms wrap around my middle and I turn and tuck my head into his neck. “I’m scared. Mattie, I don’t want to leave you.” I say. “We go to the same school. I can come over to Arthur’s all the time. We won’t lose each other.” He says, putting the last of the clothes into my bag. He also put my toiletries into the bag. “You ready?” I nod.  
“MOOOOM! DAAAAD! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!” I yell. I hear footsteps come up the stairs and then my parents are in my room. “What is it, sweetie? Why do you have that bag?” My mom asks. She and I look alike. I get her eyes and cowlick. Mattie gets dad’s eyes and wavy hair. Other than that, we share traits the same. “Well, I thought I’d tell you, I’m gay. Arthur is my boyfriend. I know how you feel about people in the lgbt community, so I packed a bag to leave.” I say, rushing to get the words out of my mouth.   
The first thing I hear is silence. My parents look horrified, Mattie looks apologetic and Arthur looks nervous. Next comes the screaming. “ALFRED F JONES I WE DID NOT RAISE YOU LIKE THIS!” My dad yells. Arthur stand up and walks over to me. “No, you didn’t. He was born like this. Perfect. If you can’t see that, you shouldn’t be his parents.” He grabs my hand and picks up my bag. “No, we won’t. You’re right Alfred, you know how we feel about your kind. They should not be in our house. Leave and don’t come back.” My dad says. I noticed my mom sitting in the corner with her hand on her mouth, unmoved. “Fine! I don’t want to be here anyway.” Arthur and I storm out of the house and walk to my car. We drive in silence until we get to Arthur’s.  
He opens the door and drops my bag. I start to cry and he wraps his arms around me. “I’m so sorry, love. You can stay here as long as you need.” Arthur mumbles, stroking my hair. “T-thank y-you.” I say, crying into his shoulder. “Alfred, are you ok?” Mrs. Kirkland comes running up behind me and hugs me. “M-my parents k-kicked m-me out of the h-house.” I mumble. “Oh dear! Why would they do that?” She tightens her grasp around me. “I told them I was gay. They don’t like that all too much.” I say, looking away. She frowns. “That is no reason to kick your child out onto the street! You can stay here until you and Arthur move out.” I look back up. “You know, don’t you? About Arthur and me?” I ask. “Of course dear. Thin walls. Anyway, you two should head to bed. It’s been a long day.”  
Arthur and I walk back to his room and lay down. I snuggle into his chest and breath his scent in. “Thank you. For everything.” I say. Arthur kisses my forehead. “No need. I love you, you twat. I couldn’t do anything else.” My heart stops. He loves me? “I love you too. Now let’s go to sleep.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so so so much for the comments on this story and the kudos. They always make my day, and I've had a lot of bad ones recently, so you guys enjoying this story makes me feel so happy! Stay awesome.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to update Saturday, but I kinda, sorta, maybe watched all of Attack on Titan. Priorities!

Arthur’s POV  
Helping Alfred through being kicked out of his house was fairly daunting. Seeing people who were supposed to love him hurt him like that really made me feel thankful for the family that I have. I was glad that my mom was ok with me letting Alfred stay with us. I knew that she already loves him like a son, but having another child to take care of is a lot of responsibility.  
After about a week, we fell into a routine. Alfred would wake me up in the morning and take care of the children. I would get our bags together while he did that and help my mom with breakfast. We would walk to school, meet up with Matthew, Francis, Gilbert and Antonio in the mornings before heading to class. I don’t like to admit it, but Francis is slowly becoming my friend. After school was over, we’d stop to talk to Lukas and Vladimir before heading home. We would get our homework done then make sure that the dolls would get to bed.  
The routine felt strangely domestic. I knew that Alfred can handle building a family, now he’s showing me that he can handle building a home with someone. If someone had told me 2 months ago that I would be thinking about potentially having a future with Alfred F. Jones, I would have laughed in their face. Now? Now I don’t even know what to think anymore.  
Today is a Valentine’s Day dance. The student council planned it a few months ago. I asked Alfred if he wanted to go a week ago, and in that time I have picked out a suit and planned how the night would go. I already asked my mom if she would watch the dolls, seeing that the dance starts at 7 and the dolls don’t shut down until 9. We’ll stay at the dance until it ends then we’re heading over to Antonio’s for a party. I didn’t want to go to the party, but Alfred and Matthew asked me to join. I don’t know why Matthew decided to go, seeing as he’s not the most noticeable person.  
As I put on my green tie, Alfred said it would match my eyes, my mom knocked on the door. “Hey sweetie.” She said, straightening my jacket. “Remember, you have to be home by 2 am. I know that the dance ends at 9, so that will give you a fair amount of time at that party of yours.” She said, fussing with the knot of my tie. “Thanks mom. I didn’t think that I would even be going to the dance, but you never really know what happens.” I smile, looking back to the day I met Alfred. “He really is good for you.” She said, letting go of my tie. “And, you’re good for him. Now, the dance is in 15 minutes, you should get going.”  
I walked downstairs and waited at the bottom of the staircase. I pulled out my phone and texted Alfred, who was getting ready in the bathroom, to hurry up. I waited a few moments before I head the tap of Alfred’s shoes. His hair was tousled in a way that looked effortless in a sexy way. His suit brought out the muscles in his chest and his sky blue tie complimented his eyes perfectly. He walked down the stairs and extended his arm to me. “Shall we?” He asked. “We sh-” “WAIT!” My mom screeched, running down the hall. “I need pictures.”  
I rolled my eyes before standing in front of the door next to Alfred. I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist and rested his hand on my hip. “Oh, you both look just lovely. Have a nice time dears! Be home no later than 2!” My mom shouted as we left the house. “So, good sir, may I have the honor of escorting you to the dance?” Alfred asks, bowing and opening the passenger door of his car. “You may, kind prince. Now get in the car!” I laugh as he bends back up, his hair flopping onto his face. Tonight will be fun.  
\---Time Skip To The Dance---  
When we walked into the cafeteria, I saw basically the entire grade on one dance floor. Ludwig and Feliciano were chatting with Lovino and Antonio. I noticed Gilbert and Matthew dancing and pointed them out to Alfred. His jaw dropped before looking around at the other guests. Liz and Kiku were snapping pictures of the couples at the dance. Ivan was hiding behind Yao as Natalia walked around looking for Ivan. Berwald and Tino were helping Emil and Leon set up the stage, while Lukas was ignoring Matthias’ attempt at annoying him by talking to Vladimir.  
“Wow, almost everyone is here! Now, let’s stop people watching and go embarrass my brother.” Alfred said, grabbing my hand and dragging us towards the dancing couple. “Well, hello Mattie, Gilbert. Why don’t you two make such a lovely couple!” Alfred said, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. “Alfred, why are you bothering us?” Matthew said, giving his brother an annoyed look. “I’m just making sure my brother is in good hands. I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt you, and if they did, they would know that I would hunt them down.” Alfred said, sending a pointed look to Gilbert. “Alfie, you know I wouldn’t hurt my birdie. That would just hurt me. Now, we were dancing, so Alfred, Arthur, I bid you a good night.” Gilbert said, pushing Alfred into my arms.  
“He’s right. We should go dance!” I say dragging Alfred away before he can protest. Matthew glances at me and nods a thank you. “So, kind prince. Show me your moves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are wondering, it has been 2 months since Alfred and Arthur met.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I had school and went to see a play yesterday! I forced myself to write something, which I actually think turned out ok!

Arthur’s POV  
As it turns out, Alfred can dance. Extremely well actually. The moment I pulled us out onto the dance floor, he took the lead and spun me around in time to the music. Most of the songs were popular and fast paced, making it perfect for seniors to sing along to and dance. Later on in the night, Emil and Leon put on some slower songs, letting the couples have some romantic memories.   
As the dance ended, I noticed Antonio and Lovino slip out to start the party at Tonio’s. After a bit more people left, including Alfred, me, Francis, Gilbert, and Matthew. Alfred and I got into his car and drove to the party. “Wow, Antonio and Lovino decked out the house, didn’t they?” Alfred comments as he pulls up. “Yes they did. Now, come on. You’re the one making me come here, so let’s get this over with.” I say, grabbing his hand and dragging him inside.  
When I opened the door, my eardrums were bombarded by loud music. “WOW, THIS IS LOUD!” I shout over to Alfred. He nods and drags me into the kitchen. “It’s not as loud in here.” He says. “That is why we’re camped out in here.” A voice says. We whip our heads around and notice Francis, Matthew, Gilbert and Lovino standing by the sink. “Antonio would be here but he’s currently trying to lock all of the doors to any bedroom in the house.” Lovino comments, taking a drink out of his cup.   
“Want to play a game?” Gilbert asks, grabbing a cup for himself. “Sure. What game?” Alfred asks, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. “7 Minutes in Heaven?” Francis suggests. “Of course you’d wa-” “We’d love to!” I get cut off Alfred agrees to the game. Gilbert and Matthew also nod. Lovino rolls his eyes and sits down next to me. “I’ve been out voted, haven’t I?” I ask. “Yes, now let’s wait for Antonio, then we’ll play.”  
Lovino and I sit down on the floor and so do Francis and Alfred. “How will we decide who will be going into the closet?” Matthew asks, sitting in the circle and pulling Gilbert down with him. “We can grab a bag and put an object in and pass it around and whoever’s object gets picked will go in with the picker. Wait, let’s ask if anyone else wants to play.” Francis says, standing up and calling out into the crowded living room if anyone wants to play. Antonio came downstairs and sat in the circle, and Kiku, Elizaveta, Roderich, Vash, Lilli, Emil, Leon, Tino, Berwald, Lukas, Matthias, Ludwig and Feliciano joined the circle from the other room.   
Antonio grabbed a bag and passed it around for everyone to put an object in. “Ok, well, since I have the bag, I’ll go first.” Antonio says as the bag came back to him. He shuffled his hand around in the bag a bit before pulling out a red tomato key chain. “Damn bastard got me.” Lovino said, standing up and walking into the closet. I noticed Francis and Gilbert give Antonio a thumbs up before he disappeared into the closet. “Now we wait 7 minutes.” Matthew commented, fiddling with Gilbert’s hands. I noticed Ludwig choke on his drink when he saw Matthew being affectionate with Gilbert and Feliciano had to hit him on the back several times before he stopped coughing.  
After seven minutes were up, it was my turn to pull from the bag. I felt my a couple different items before feeling a smooth surface and pulling it up. It was a small bracelet with Captain America’s shield on it. “Come on Iggy! You got me!” Alfred exclaimed and pulled me into the closet. “Remember guys, seven minute.” Gilbert called from the kitchen.   
I lifted my hands up to Alfred’s face and kissed him. He kissed me back, soft and sweet, wrapping his arms around my waist. He soon quickened the pace of his kiss and bit down on my bottom lip. I gasped and he slipped his tongue into my mouth. He swirled his tongue around in my mouth and massaged my back as he did so. I pulled back and rested my head onto his shoulder. “You know, we should figure out a way to discreetly sneak out of here.” I whisper into his ear. “Do you mean the closet?” He asks, chuckling. “No you twat! The game. Maybe we could get to a bedroom.” I playfully slap his shoulder. “I agree but didn’t Antonio lock the doors to all the rooms?” He says, fidgeting with hem of my shirt. “I know how to pick locks.” I say. “Or we could head back to your house in half an hour and say that you feel sick. The dolls are already off and your mom is probably asleep.” “I like that idea. also where did you learn to pick locks.” Alfred asks, chuckling. “My older brothers. You don’t survive 18 years with them and not learn how to pick locks.”  
“Ok guys. 7 minutes are up!” Gilbert says, unlocking the door. We walked out and sat down in the circle. In the next half hour, Alfred started to fake a stomach ache. Luckily neither of us got picked again. The pairs that got picked were Matthias and Lukas, Elizaveta and Roderich, Vash and Lilli, and Tino and Berwald. “Let’s go, it’s been half an hour.” Alfred says, clutching his stomach. “Ok. Hey Antonio. Alfred isn’t feeling good. We’re going to head home.” I gestured to Alfred, curled in a ball on the floor. “Oh I’m sorry. Well, I hope he feels better.” Antonio says, waving to Alfred. “We’ll see you on Monday.” I walk back to Alfred and “help” him out the door. “So, let’s go have some fun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to do smut bc I suck at writing it and I always get really blushy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes! Sorry for the longer than usual wait. I had a rough week. I had some back pain that made it very difficult to get out of bed. But luckily I am better now and I could update. I hope this is to your liking.

Alfred’s POV  
It only hit me the morning after the party on how fast Arthur and I were moving. As I woke up in his bed, completely naked, and very sore, I realized that it had only been 2 months since I finally got to know him. But as I contemplated this fact, I couldn’t bring myself to care. We had created something that could seriously last for a long time in only a few weeks. I know that Arthur is great at thinking rationally about family matters, he is great with kids, and he will help my in my darkest hour. I truly love him and want to build an actual future with him.   
Arthur began to stir from under the covers and I wrapped my arms around his middle. “Good morning sleepyhead!” I chirp, kissing his forehead. “Ugggghhhhh… oh god! Last night… did we really…?” Arthur groans, pulling the covers over his forehead. “You don’t get to moan about it. My ass is killing me. Though I can’t really say that I mind.” I laugh, pulling the covers off of Arthur’s head and looking down into his vibrant green eyes. “Very true. But let’s pray that my mother did not hear us.” Arthur says, snuggling into my chest. “Hey, look at the brightside. We don’t have school today. Let’s take Oliver and Amelia to the park.” I say. My stomach growls and I push Arthur off of my chest. “But first, food. I am starving.” I say, pulling up my boxers and sweatpants. I grab a loose t-shirt and shrug it on over my shoulders.   
“You know, I think we should go out to lunch after the park.” Arthur said, dragging himself out of bed and grabbing some pajamas. “Agreed. But we’ll do all of that later. I want some time in my pajamas.” I said, wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him against my chest. “Let me go, love. We need to grab the dolls and get some breakfast.” Arthur mumbled, pulling away. “You’re right. What should we have? Just some cereal or do you want me to cook up something?” I ask, opening the door and heading over to Mrs. Kirkland’s room. The dolls were sitting on the bed with a note attached to them. “You cook. And what’s that?” Arthur said, grabbing the note.   
Dear Alfred and Arthur,  
I have gone out to run some errands. I should be home no later than 12:30 but if you are going somewhere, please leave a note (kind of like this one). Oh, and if you plan to have sex in my house again, please remember to keep the volume down.  
xoxo,  
Mom  
I blushed at the last sentence as Arthur put the note down. Just as he did, Amelia started crying. “I guess we should have thought about that.” Arthur said, picking Amelia up and rocking her in his arms. “So breakfast?”  
\---Time Skip To The Park---  
The park has always been quite cold this time of year. The mid-February wind nipped at my nose and snow crunched under my feet as Arthur and I pushed Amelia and Oliver in strollers. “I think that the strollers are a bit much.” Arthur said, his voice getting muffled from the scarf that was wrapped around his mouth and neck. “Well, we have to pretend that the dolls are real. This is the only way that we can move them around in public. Besides, people might think they are real and we won’t have to explain why we are carrying around dolls.” I say.  
We turned onto a small path that led into the center of the park. The center was always the best part of the park. It had a large pavilion with a fountain in the center, many benches, some evergreens and deciduous trees and in the summer wildflowers would bloom around the field surrounding the pavilion. In the winter, the snow that was on the field and the flakes and icicles that hung on the trees made it seem like the perfect winter wonderland. “I’ve always loved this place.” I say, parking the strollers in the pavilion and sitting down. “It’s always so beautiful.” I look around to all of the trees and the fresh coating of snow. “You know, I would have never guessed you liked nature so much.” Arthur said, taking a place next to me.   
“I don’t really. I love adventure. I found this place when I wandered off when my family and I were on a trip to the park. I saw the path and wanted to explore it to the end. It took my family and hour to find me and I got grounded afterwards, but I loved the place.” I say, remembering the worried looks on my parent’s faces and Mattie running around, looking at the flowers that had started to bloom. “Now that sounds like you.” Arthur laughed, pulling Oliver out of the stroller.   
“I’m glad we got assigned as partners for this project.” He said, leaning on my shoulder. I grabbed Amelia and rested my head on his. “Me too. I’ll be honest, I didn’t really know if we were going to work out, with our personalities and all.” I laughed at my former worries and sat back up. “So did I! I actually thought that you wouldn’t be serious about building a family. Boy was I wrong.” Arthur said. “So, I am currently freezing my ass off. Do you want to go get lunch now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, the park is a mix of the parks in my hometown and where I live now. They are both beautiful.


	13. Not an Update, Just a Check In

Hey guys, 

So this is not an update, I just want to say sorry for not updating this week. I've been swamped w/ school work. I have a test in Science tomorrow that is supposed to be the hardest of the year, a quiz in Spanish and I had to present my project on Wednesday, which gave me no time to update on Tuesday. Secondly, I am writing another story, again it is UsUk, that will update Saturdays. It will be up on March 5, 2016. I hope you guys understand.

Kati - Anna_Rose17


	14. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey babes, thank you so much for the support I got from you guys about updating while dealing with school work. I love you guys.

Arthur’s POV  
The day out with Alfred was lovely. After the park, we went to a nice restaurant in court square. By the time we got home, we were exhausted. The hardest part about going out was Amelia and Oliver would not stop crying. Luckily, when we went to the restaurant, it turned out that Yekaterina works there so she let us quiet Amelia and Oliver without question.   
On Sunday, we spent the day at home. My brothers decided that it would be a great time to torment Alfred and me by sabotaging every time we tried to have some peace and quiet. We managed to get through the day without to much crying from Amelia and Oliver, thank heavens, but we did not manage to get through the day without Alfred and me crying.   
The next 2 weeks at school marks a strange time in the school year. The health class was starting to ‘inform us about the dangers of having sex’ or as what most of the students called it ‘45 minutes of kill me now’. The girls and boys always get separated and, at least in my group, it’s always the loudest and rudest class of the day. A lot of the guys in my class are very vulgar. Francis and Gilbert insist on being very blunt about all of the information, though surprisingly Antonio did not join in. Kiku and Alfred discussed the yoai and yuri in their anime fandoms, making me wonder why I ever started to date this guy.  
I heard that the girl group isn’t that much different than ours. I know that Elizaveta was just as into anime and shipping as Alfred and Kiku are so she’s probably raising hell in the girl group. Most days in health, we just chat until we have to actually pay attention. The health teachers want us to be in the discussion,which lasts 5 minutes then we have to finish the work, but if you finish your work fast enough, that’s 30 minutes of free time.  
Today, we are starting P.E. again and I can’t help but feel a bit disappointed. I’m not too great at athletic stuff and I always end up being pushed around. I just hope that today won’t be so bad.  
\---Time Skip To P.E.---  
When I walked into the gymnasium, I realized that today would be the day I die. The P.E. teachers had set out the soccer goals, volleyball nets, pulled down the basketball hoops and in the aux gym had ping pong tables set up in it. Out of all the choices, I wanted to do ping pong the most. I walked over to Alfred, who was about to make a shot, and hugged him. “I don’t want to do any of this. Except maybe ping pong.” I let him go and went to get a basketball.   
“We’re doing stations. I know that we will be separated into boys, girls and co-ed. I want to be in the co-ed group. Is that ok?” Alfred said, kissing my cheek. “Yeah, love, I don’t mind.” I laughed as he tried to throw the basketball and missed the hoop completely. “Hey, I’m good at football, not basketball.”  
We started a competition of who could make the most shots, Alfred winning, before we had to go sit in the line of which group we wanted to be in. I realized that Alfred wanted to be in the co-ed group so that he could talk with Elizaveta and Kiku. I don’t really mind, seeing that I got to sit in his lap while they talked. When our P.E. teacher said what station we would be at, my heart dropped. Our group had soccer. Luckily we got to choose our teams, but my team was up against Ivan, Ludwig, Elizaveta and Gilbert. They had more people on their team, but they were the people I was most worried about.  
On my team, I had Alfred, Kiku, Antonio, Francis and a few others. While I know that Alfred can play greatly, I know that the other team can play better. I decided that I would stay by the goal and play defence while the Alfred handled offence. It became clear to me very quickly that the normal rules of soccer do not apply to this game. It was mostly because there really wasn’t any positions besides goalie and some people were using their hands.   
I decided that I would actually try and play offence. I ran out into the basketball court that we were using as the field and stole the ball from Elizaveta. I turned and kicked it to Alfred, who in turn kicked it into the goal. “When did you learn how to play soccer?” Alfred said, running up to me. “I learned when the rules didn’t apply.” I replied.   
The game started back up and I ran to grab the ball again, this time from Ivan. Unfortunately, I could not get passed his large structure and ended up getting thrown to the ground. I felt my head hit the cold floor of the gym and sharp pain shout down through my neck. I hissed as I tried to stand up and slouched back onto the ground.  
“Back away,” I heard Alfred say as his hand rested on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and noticed everyone standing around me. The nurse walked up and kneeled down onto the ground. “Sweetie, can you sit up for me?” She said, supporting me as I sat up. “I-I’m fine,” I stuttered out swaying as I tried to stabilize myself. “No, you’re not. We need to get ice on your head. I don’t believe you have a concussion, but you do need to rest. Come on let’s get you to my office.” She said. Alfred extended his arm and I gripped it, putting my weight onto him.“You’ll buy me ice cream, right?” I asked him, before everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The soccer part, minus the concussion, is based off of me playing soccer when the other team was much better. My team had good players but they didn't really try so I actually did something. Anyway, if you want to check out my new story, it's called In The Dark Of Night and it is UsUk so yeah. I'll update soon, promise.


	15. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so, I just got done writing roughly 3 pages on Liver Cancer and Stomach Ulcers and I just thought, "This is not a great usage of my productivity." and this happened.

Arthur’s POV  
When I woke up, I was laying on a very uncomfortable bed. I opened my eyes and rolled over. I heard the sound of crinkling paper as I moved and bright lights were turned on all around me. Suddenly, the light grew dimmer as a figure stepped into my path of view. “Oh, thank goodness you’re awake!” Alfred said, hugging me. He then backed away as the nurse walked over to examine me.  
“I do not think that you have a concussion. The fall just made you much more sensitive to loud noises, large crowds and so on. The reason you collapsed is most likely just an information overload. I still recommend icing your head when you once this ice pack melts.” She said, handing me a bag of ice.. School is over, by the way.” The nurse said,   
Alfred helped me up and handed me my bag. “You scared me.” He said as we walked out of the office. “I’m sorry.” I mumbled, grabbing his hand. I looked up at him and noticed a bruise on his jaw. “What happened to you?” I ask, startled. “I got into a fight with Ivan Braginski.” Alfred said, far too nonchalantly.”  
“WHAT?!” I exclaimed, stopping and examining his body. I felt a bit better knowing that it was only the bruise that he got. “He hurt you. I had to do something. I didn’t mean for it to turn into a fight, I just wanted to warn him not to hurt you again. He was the one that took it to far.” Alfred said, kissing my forehead. I hugged him and breathed in his scent.   
“Please don’t do that again. You could have gotten seriously hurt.” I said. We walked in silence until we got back to my place. As I opened the door, I got crushed by a hug. “Oh honey! The school called and told me what happened. Alfred also texted me saying that he would take care of you but I just didn’t know if something else had happened and I thought that you might have gotten a concussion and we would have to-” “Mom! I’m fine. I’m just in pain.” I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and let me go. “If you say so. I’ll get you some aspirin. You go lay down. Alfred, make sure he doesn’t get up.” She hugged Alfred and went to go get the aspirin.   
Alfred led me upstairs and tucked me into bed. “Well, grace, what a day, huh.” Alfred said, tracing circles my hands. “My name isn’t grace, Alfred.” I pointed out. He laughed and shook his head. “I’m making a joke. Grace as in graceful. Since you seem to be the opposite, I called you grace. I do that to Mattie a lot.”   
I smiled a sad smile. Even though that he still sees him at school, I know that Alfred missed being with Matthew everyday. I also know he missed his parents much more. Sometimes I wonder if they will ever understand that their son is perfect, regardless of his sexual orientation.   
I suddenly got an idea. “Hey,” I said, “How about we go on a double date with Gilbert and Matthew.” Alfred grinned and nodded. “That sounds perfect! I get to see Mattie and make sure that Gilbert is treating him like he should. I also get to show off my freaking hot boyfriend.” He teased and traced his finger down my chest.   
I blushed, slapping his hand away. “Go call him and pick a day. I won’t get up.” I shooed him away. He walked out just as my mom was about to come in. “Here’s your aspirin, love.” She said, She sat down on my bed and stroked my hair. I took the pills and chuckled. “I always knew that it would be sports that hurt me the most. Not a guy, not a car wreck, but sports.” My mom laughed at that.  
“So I hear that you and Alfred are going on a double date soon.” She said. I nodded and glanced out at Alfred, making sure he was still on the phone. “Yeah,” I whispered. “I know Alfred missed his brother a lot, so I thought that we could see him. I know that he missed him more than he lets on.” I said, My mom looked at Alfred with sympathy.   
“His parents are horrible people for kicking him out.” She said. She stood up and kissed me on the cheek. “I’ll get you another round in about 6 hours, so at 10.” She walked out of my room, leaving me alone. I fiddled with the small trinkets that I had on my nightstand. Alfred walked back in and lay down next to me.   
“Mattie said that Saturday would be a great time to meet up.” I could feel the excitement radiating off of him. I suddenly felt very tired and mumbled a “Yay.” into his arm. “You should sleep, Arthur.” He said, helping lay all the way down. “Good night.” He said as I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea came to me while in History, while we were looking at WW2 maps. Don't ask me why, I was just done with my work so I thought that I would think of what to write.


	16. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! So due to the fact thatI have a quiz in Spanish and a test in Math tomorrow, I decided to procrastinate and do this. I hope you guys enjoy.

Alfred’s POV

The rest of the week went by both extremely fast and excruciatingly slow at the same time. I felt giddy waiting to go on our double date and Arthur kept teasing me about my excitement. When we finally went out with Mattie and Gilbert, he looked just as excited as me.   
“Hey bro!” I said, hugging him. I heard Arthur and Gilbert snicker. “Shut up, Gil!” Matthew playfully slapped Gilbert on the shoulder. “Sorry Birdie. We’re just giggling at your cuteness.” Gilbert pulled Matthew into his arms and kissed his cheek. I thought that it looked cute, so I did the same to Arthur. “Stop it!” He said, a blush dusting his face.  
After that, we walked to the restaurant that we we’re planning to eat at. The waitress helped us to our table and walked off to let us decide what to drink. “So Gilbert,” I began, setting down my menu. “How have you been treating Matthew.” Matthew smacked his head on the table.   
“Alfred, no you ca-” “I feel like I have been treating your little brother in a way that makes him feel amazing. I would never hurt him in anyway. To hurt him would kill me inside.” Gilbert said, sounding very serious. Matthew gaped at him. “When did you get so...mature?” Matthew asked, cuddling into his boyfriend’s chest.   
Before Gilbert could reply, Matthew sat up. “So Arthur. How have you been treating my brother?” Matthew stated. I glared at Matthew as he smirked at me. “Well, i think that he feels quite at home in my house and I do see a future I could plan with him. I would not do anything to take away the possibility of that.” Arthur said, slipping into my embrace. I kissed him on the forehead and mumbled. “I do, you know. I feel at home.”   
Matthew smiled and looked back at his menu. “So how have you guys been? Anything new going on?” I asked. I knew that Gilbert had been working on a senior prank with Francis and Antonio. He told me about it one day during football practice. “Eh, school’s been a bore but I’m starting track soon!” Matthew said.   
“Oh really? I heard that the coaches are very harsh on their players.” Arthur said. I nodded. I had heard horror stories from some of my fellow athletes about how much they have to run. Last year, some of the players came back to school looking like they were in pain every time they took a step.   
“I know they are, but I think that it would be a great use of my time. Practice is only twice a week and it falls on the same days as your and Gil’s football practice so I could see you guys.” Matthew said, smiling at us. “I guess you have a point.” I said.  
The waitress came back from serving the other tables and asked us for our drink orders. Arthur ordered just water and Gilbert, Matthew and I ordered some pop (Cream pop, specifically. If you don’t get it, don’t worry, it’s an inside joke. ). We talked a bit about things that are happening at school. Gilbert said how annoying Ludwig and Feliciano are back at his house.   
Matthew told me about stuff that was happening at home. I did feel sad about not being able to live with him anymore, but when I looked back on it, my parents weren’t the type of people who want me to be who I am. They want me to be who they are.   
After the small talk., our waitress asked for our orders. I ordered a burger and fries. Matthew and Gilbert decided to share a salad and some fries. Arthur ordered a small set of appetizers. He kept stealing my fries, though.  
The rest of the date went by rather quickly. We split the check and said our goodbyes. “We have to do this more often.” Matthew said, hugging me tightly. “I totally agree, dude!” I exclaimed. I walked over to Gilbert and whispered in his ear, “I know you won’t, but if you hurt him, I’ll hurt you!” I smiled politely and walked to Arthur, who was talking with Matthew.   
“I’ll see you at school.” Matthew said before walking off with Gilbert. “Well, I consider that a success.” I said, throwing my arm over Arthur’s shoulder. “I agree. It was nice seeing you so happy.” Arthur said, looking up at me. “It felt nice to see him again. Though I am very tired. Let’s go take a nap.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there is a lot of PruCan but I am trash for that ship. Anyway wish me luck on my Quiz/Test bc I'm super nervous and I'll see you guys in a few days when I update again.


	17. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is super late, my computer broke and it was in the shop for 5 days. I was also super sick and I couldn't form sentences correctly. But I am better now and I wanted to update this! I hope you guys enjoy!

Arthur’s POV   
After our double date, we developed a routine in which I would always go to Alfred’s practice. While it’s true that I’m not that into sports, I am interested in looking at Alfred being all sweaty and running across the field. Being the quarterback, Alfred gets to lead the huddles and is considered the star player of the team. Occasionally, I worry if he’s ok. American football is a very dangerous game. Alfred has told me not to worry, but I can’t help it.   
Today, I brought my book. After a few games, I’ve started to get bored. I’m currently reading Animal Farm by George Orwell. It is a smaller book, yes, but I truly lets me think about the forms of government that exist around the world. I offered my book to Alfred, but he said that he doesn’t want to spend all that time thinking about things that he can’t fix. I want to be the one to fix it, so I try to keep myself informed.   
I finished the book and looked back out onto the field. I know that there is still about 45 minutes of practice left. I focused my gaze on Alfred. He took off his helmet and started to talk to Gilbert. They laughed which made me smile. I was so focused on them that I didn’t notice Matthew come up next to me.  
“Hey Arthur,” he said. I jumped and turned to look at Matthew. “You scared me! So did track practice end?” I asked. Matthew nodded and sat down next to me. “The coaches are trying to kill us, I swear.” Matthew said, laughing slightly. “What do they make you do?” I asked. I had heard from some people that the coaches make the players run 5 miles each practice. “We have to run back and forth again and again until our legs feel like they are about to fall off. That’s the warm-up.” Matthew said, rubbing his leg.  
“So, how have you been.” Matthew said. I smiled at him. “Not much. I’ve mostly been stressing about finals that are coming up in, like. 4 weeks. I’ve also been coming here every practice.” I said. “How have you been, aside from the painful practice.” Matthew paused before replying. “I’ve been ok. I wish I had more time with Gilbert.” Matthew said, sounding sad. “Why don’t you guys plan a date night?” I suggested. Matthew perked up. “That’s a great idea! Thanks Arthur!” He said, hugging me.  
“Now, how have you and my brother been?” Matthew let go. “We’ve been doing great. Our doll-baby-things are becoming part of our routine so we don’t have to worry about them that much. Also our babysitter, aka my mom, is very ok watching them if we have a date night.” I said. Suddenly a thought popped into my brain. “How have you been keeping up with your and Francis’ child?” I asked. Matthew rolled his eyes. “We switch every week. Francis has dressed our baby in the most ridiculous outfits.” Matthew shook his head.   
We talked for the rest of the practice. Alfred and Gilbert walked back over to us and joined our conversation. Alfred and Matthew started to talk about some stuff back at their parent’s house. Apparently, Alfred’s parents have thrown out most of Alfred’s stuff that was left. Alfred look sad for a while, so I snuggled into his chest to comfort him. I felt my heart break. As I felt his tears fall into my hair. I rubbed his back and spoke soothing words into his ear until he calmed down.   
We said our goodbyes to Gilbert and Matthew, who ended up planning a date for that night. “I’m so sorry about your parents, Alfie.” I said when we got home. “It’s ok. I have you, don’t I?” Alfred grinned at me. I smiled softly and shook my head. “You’ll have me forever.” I said. Alfred kissed me and I kissed him back. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I brought my arms to rest upon his shoulders. He slipped his tongue in my mouth and explored the warm cavern, He was about to pull me upstairs when we heard footsteps approach.  
“Ok dears, do we really need to have a talk about where it is ok to have sex in my house?” My mom asked. “WHA- MOM! STOP!” I screeched. I felt my cheeks burning and when I glanced over to Alfred, his face looked like a tomato. “Hey, I’m being reasonable. Do we?” She asked, smirking at us. “No! Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have homework to do.” I pushed Alfred up the stairs, glaring at my mom. “Be safe!” My mom called back to us.  
I slammed the door behind us. “Gosh, she’s such a snoop!” I said, collapsing on the bed. “Hehe, I think she’s funny! A bit embarrassing, true, but still funny.” Alfred said. I pulled out my binder and flipped to my English section. “How many pages do we have to write for our report?” Alfred asked, taking out his computer. “3. Though we do have a lot to cover. Mrs. Morris is a hard teacher. If we want to get a good grade, we’ll have to cover just about everything in the book.” I said, grabbing my laptop. “Ugh! The book was totally boring! Why do we have to do this? Don’t we have 3 more days? We can start tomorrow!” Alfred said, shutting the lid on his laptop. I rolled my eyes, standing up and walking over to him.  
“What do want to do instead?” I asked, wrapping my arms around him. “Ice cream?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if I didn't do the football references correctly, I watch college basketball, not football. I'm currently obsessing over March Madness so other sports are kind of out of my mind right now.


	18. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys. I got a spark of inspiration and decided to write this! Also, I am only a few chapters away from finishing this. That's crazy to me! But please enjoy this UsUk fluff.

Alfred’s POV  
Arthur and I spent the next month studying for our finals. I was super scared for the finals, but I had to put on a brave face for Arthur. I’ve been offered a few sports scholarships, so I just need to pass my finals to keep my grades up, but Arthur needs to get good scores to be offered a scholarship.   
I stayed supportive of him. After I was positive that I knew the material well enough, I became the one to take care of our dolls most of the time. There would be times when Arthur would be up until 3 or 4 in the morning studying. I began to worry about his mental state.   
“Arthur love? I know you need to get good scores, but there isn’t any way you’ll get a good grade if you deprive yourself of sleep.” I said gently, trying to take away Arthur’s book. “No! I need to get into a good college. I need to get scholarships to the colleges that have offered to take you so that we can go together!” Arthur said, his voice sounding very drowsy. “Babe, please. Come to bed with me.” I said, lifting him up. “PLease. For me.” I said, looking him in the eyes.   
Arthur nodded, letting his eyes droop close. As I walked up the stairs to his room, I thought about what he said. I want us to go to the same college as well. I just believe that we need to get through what we have on our plate now before we start to think about the future.   
I tucked Arthur into our bed before crawling over to my side and cuddling up to him. “I love you so much. We’ll figure it out.” I said softly, before I closed my eyes at went to sleep.  
\---Time Skip To The Start Finals---  
Arthur was freaking out. “Oh gosh! I can’t do this! What if I get a bad grade? Then we won’t be able to go to college together and I’ll end up in a low pay job and I won’t have a family or life and I-!” “Arthur!” I grabbed his shoulders and forced him to look at me. “You will do fine! Better than fine actually! Now, stop stressing, it will only make things worse. Now, I have to go to my test room. You will do amazing!” I hugged him one last time and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking off.   
I felt my nerves kick in as I sat down in my chair. What if I did bad. I know Arthur will do amazing, but I’ve always had a problem with tests. I shook off the feeling of dread that was settling over me and focused on starting my test. Let’s do this.

Finals were hell, that’s just a fact. We gave our dolls to Arthur’s mom so that we wouldn’t disrupt the test taking. That’s what all of the Home Ec kids did. Everyday Arthur and I came home, we would be so wound up that is was like a hurricane hit the house. Some days, we would be stressed out enough to break something and yell until our lungs hurt. On those days, we found a much better solution to release all of the pent up emotion, if you know what I mean.  
Other days, we were quiet. The smallest touch would freak us out and we would sit in the corner staring off into space for hours on end. Mrs. Kirkland said that she worried about us on those days, but we told her that we were just really stressed and she needn’t worry.   
After what felt like forever, the finals were over. The only thing we had to worry about was out grades for the doll assignment. We would be turning the dolls in on Monday, as well as getting our grades. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I will miss Amelia and Oliver.” Arthur said. I nodded. “I won’t miss their crying, though.” I said.  
When Monday came, I felt myself feel very reluctant to turn the dolls in. We weren’t the only ones who were upset though. Feliciano looked like he was on the verge of tears when he turned the doll in. He ended up snuggling into Ludwig’s shirt for a few minutes to calm down.  
“We should thank those dolls.” Arthur smiled at me. “Why?” I asked. “They brought us together, you idiot!” Arthur laughed as he said that. “Yeah, I guess they did.” I leaned down and kissed him. It was chaste but we both felt a surge of warmth in our bodies when our lips touched. “Come on, we have to sit down.” Arthur said, dragging me to our seats.   
“Ok class! I have your final grades for your doll assignment.” Ms. Jackson said. She began to walk to each group, giving them their grades. When she reached us, I felt my palms clam up. I hoped we got a good grade. We worked hard to keep our babies happy. “You boys got a 100%! Excellent job! You will both be amazing parents.” Ms. Jackson praised before walking off.   
“We did it!” I exclaimed, wrapping Arthur up in my arms. “I knew we were awesome parents.” Arthur said, giving me a sassy look. “Yeah, I knew it too, it’s just I wanted to hear someone else say it.” I said cooly. Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re a dork.” He said. “But I’m your dork!” I smiled widely, pulling him back into a hug.  
When we got home, Mrs. Kirkland was buzzing with excitement to hear our grades. “So what did you boys get?!” She said as we took off our coats. “We got a 100!” Arthur said proudly. “Oh I knew you would do excellently! You took care of those dolls so well!” She gushed, hugging Arthur and then me. “Now come on. I made celebratory cookies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: This took only 40 min. Yeah, I was like, I wanna write and now I can't stop. I already know how I'm ending the story and I know how I'm going to get there and it's making me sad. This is my baby and I feel like I'm sending it off to college soon. It will only have 2 or 3 more chapters.


	19. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! I updated this today and I updated In The Dark Of Night! What a day. This is a longer chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Arthur’s POV

Now that finals are over, the activities that we are doing in school all revolve around two things. Sports and graduation. The track and football teams are working on training for the last games/meets of the season and everybody else is preparing for graduation. I had the very important task of preparing a valedictorian speech. I had the highest academic achievements in our grade so I was to deliver the speech. I was stressing out about it, even though Alfred told me to calm down. 

I got to take my mind off of it for the last game of the season. Alfred and his team have had an undefeated season and if they win this game, they will be the first team to have a completely undefeated season. Alfred said that the team that they were playing had begun to pick up on their strategies and he was nervous about the outcome of the game. 

I walked to the bleachers and sat down. I always came a bit early so that I could have a good view of the game. I pulled out my notebook and began to work some more on the speech. The stadium began to fill up and I put my notebook back into my bag. The marching band started to play and the players began to line up in their stance. Alfred turned his head to look at me and winked. The coach blew his whistle and the game began. 

The match was very close. I ended up standing the entire time, keeping my eyes fixated on Alfred. They were down to the final minute, the scores all tied up. Alfred needed to make the last score to win the game. The stadium seemed to hold it’s breath as the players continued to pass the ball between themselves. Suddenly, the ball went flying in the air towards the goal posts. Everyone turned to watch, hoping for the ball to fly through the tall spikes. I didn’t get to see the magical moment but when the stadium started to cheer, I knew we had won. 

I ran out onto the field and hugged Alfred. He lifted me into the air and kissed me. “You did it!” I exclaimed. “I know! I can’t believe it.” Alfred spun me around once more and set me down. “Come on,” I said, pulling him off the field. “Let’s go celebrate.”

Graduation seemed to be coming faster everyday. My mom began to become really sappy, saying things like “My babies are all grown up!” While I didn’t like the emotional state that my mom was in, Alfred seemed perfectly fine hugging her for as long as she wanted. I always smiled when I saw them hugging. I knew that my mom thought of Alfred as her son and I couldn’t help but think that some day he might be.

On graduation day, Alfred and I put on our suits and then put the ceremonial robes over them. “I can’t believe we are finally leaving that hell hole.” Alfred said as we walked to sit down. “I know! It seems like it was just yesterday, we were young freshmen.” I said. My hands were shaking as I held my note cards that had my speech written on them. “I know right! I can’t wait to hear your speech. I know you’ll do wonderful.” Alfred said, rubbing my arm. I smiled gratefully at him. “Thanks love.” I said. We stopped our conversation as the principle started the ceremony. 

“…And now we will hear from our valedictorian, Arthur Kirkland.” I stood up and walked to the stage. “I would first like to thank everybody, not only for coming to the ceremony, but actually paying attention.” I said. A chuckle rumbled through the crowd. I continued on. “I know I am supposed to be summarizing this grades’ experience through the years, but I’m not. I know that’s what you were led to believe that’s what I’m going to do, but it’s not. That is what all these years have been about. 

“When we entered through the colorful doors of our kindergarten classroom, we were led to believe that it will be so easy. That school is the best thing in the world. Trust me, it’s not. We got through the year and we actually had some fun. We thought that 1st grade would be the same. Nope. It was harder and we had more homework but it was still fun. This routine went on until 3rd or 4th grade when it became less fun and much more homework. 

“After all of that, we finally got a change for the better. Two words. Middle School. We were told that it is a horrible place with bullies and so much homework that you will die and that you have to have a boyfriend or girlfriend, but it wasn’t. Well yes, there are bullies and there is homework but not to the extent that we thought. 

“Next comes highschool. This is where I’m not going to talk about grade expectations and homework. I’m going to talk about the graduating class of 2016. While some might correct me, we are a family. I walked into the school thinking that I would be a loner. Fortunately, I was wrong. I met some very nice people and we made it through our freshman through junior years alone together. I wasn’t scared of anyone else. I mostly thought of everyone as that distant cousin that you only talk to at family reunions. Then I had to be put into a Home Ec class.

“This class exceeded my expectations. I thought that I wouldn’t be able to do anything. I can’t cook. I can’t sew. I am too distant from everyone to try be a family with them. Then I met Alfred F. Jones. It wasn’t a choice. I was partnered with him and, to be honest, I didn’t want to. We were partnered to take care of crying sleep depriving machines, or as they are more commonly known as, baby dolls. We had to be a family. I thought that Alfred and all of his friends were just some womanizing jocks who had no sense of responsibility. Boy was I wrong. 

“Alfred surprised me by being reasonable about his job and taking care of the dolls like real children. We became friends and I started to hang out with his friends. They accepted me right away. Now I thought that these people were more like cousins that I see often. And yes, for those of you raising your eyebrows at me, even Francis. The person that didn’t get included in the cousin group was Alfred. 

“Yes, I developed a crush on him. This really isn’t new information. Slowly, I become closer to everyone and even closer to Alfred. Soon, I thought of everyone in my grade as someone in my family. Alfred and I started dating and his close friends became like brothers and sisters to me. I have to say, I wouldn’t have pegged Alfred as someone who is gay. Apparently no one else did either, including his parents. We knew they wouldn’t be ok with it, so when Alfred decided to tell them, a lot of people, myself included, offered him a place to stay. 

“When we told his parents about us, they kicked him out of the house. Alfred has been living with me for more than half of the school year. While I know Alfred misses his brother dearly, I noticed him relax more. Nobody at school had a problem with it, though I think that is because everybody knows how cute us gay couples can be. I mean, just look at Feliciano and Ludwig. 

“When people found out that Alfred had been kicked out. They got defensive. They wanted to help him and harm whoever hurts him. I won’t explain the details of our relationship anymore, but trust me, I’m not done. This school is a family. We have mothers and fathers and cousins and aunts. We have uncles and siblings and grandparents. People say that when you grow up the first people that affect you is your family then when you grow up it’s your friends. I don’t believe that. I think that it’s always your family, we just redefine it. 

“So I will leave you with a final summary of our years. We went from strangers to friends to family. We will always be a family, no matter how far away we are. This is our generation. We have defined our lives and we chose our relatives. MY fellow classmates, my family, we must now go our separate ways but don’t worry. There is always family reunions.” I concluded my speech and the auditorium erupted with applause. I walked back to my seat next to Alfred. “That was amazing!” Alfred leaned over and kissed me. I noticed he had tears streaming down his face. I wiped them away and kissed him once more. 

The rest of the ceremony went by quickly. Before I knew it,we were on our feet, ready to throw our caps into the air. “I now present to you the graduation class of 2016!” The principle announced and everyone cheered. Suddenly, there was a sea of hats falling to the ground. “We made it!” Alfred exclaimed. He lifted me up. I kissed him and smiled. “Yes we did.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt very motivated for Arthur's speech. IDK why. Also, you guys know I don't like football so I didn't know what to do about the game. Welp, I don't really care.


	20. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, thank you guys so much for this hits and kudos. I love you guys for actually reading this. I truly appreciate the kudos and all of that. Secondly, this is the last chapter. Gah, I can't believe that. I have one more announcement that will be posted at the same time as this. So you will just continue to the next "chapter" to read it.

Alfred’s POV

After the graduation, we had a small get together at Arthur’s. Matthew and Gilbert joined us right after the graduation, Francis came 20 minutes after, Antonio and Lovino joined us 45 minutes after, and Ludwig and Feliciano joined an hour after. 

“We’re done!” Gilbert exclaimed, raising a glass of coke into the air. “Wrong, we have college,” Arthur pointed out. “Don’t bring that up,” Gilbert said, pointing at Arthur. “Speaking of college,” Mrs. Kirkland said, stepping into the room. “I just checked the mail and this came for you.” She handed Arthur an envelope. 

Arthur ripped the letter open and his eyes scanned the letter. “I got in...I GOT IN!” Arthur exclaimed, jumping up and down. “Congrats! I knew you would get in.” I said, hugging him. “We’re going to college together.” Arthur said softly. I kissed him and let him go. “We should frame this,” I said, taking the letter out of his hands and lifting it up. “Maybe a bronze frame?” Arthur rolled his eyes and took the letter back. 

“Well I’m happy for you two.” Francis said, drinking his coke out of a wine glass (A/N I do this). “Thanks Francis,” Arthur said, cuddling into my shoulder. “Wow, you two being civil? What happened?” Antonio asked, chuckling. “Shut up, Toni. I still don’t like the stupid frog.” Arthur sneered. “But I thought i was family?” Francis said, faking sorrow. “Oh shut up!” Arthur said. 

We all chuckled. “Well, Mrs. Kirkland bought a cake. I want that cake.” I said, walking into the dining room. The cake was a fairly large, rectangular cake with blue and white flowers all over it. In the center said, “Congratulations!” I cut a piece out then turned to walk into the living room, almost walking into Matthew.   
“Hey bro!” I said, pausing to talk to Matthew. “Oh hey Al. Congrats about you and Arthur going to college together.” He said, grabbing some cake for himself. “Thanks! Are you and Gilbert going together?” I asked, knowing how close Matthew is with his boyfriend. “We don’t know yet, Gilbert hasn’t gotten his letter yet.” Matthew said. “You’re worried about it, aren’t you?” I asked. Matthew nodded. “Yeah, I don’t want to lose Gil.” He said. 

“You don’t have to worry, meine birdie.” Gilbert said, walking up behind Matthew and holding him for a second. “Thanks Gil.” I let them be and went back into the living room. “Hi. I said, plopping onto the couch. “I can’t believe you left me for cake.” Arthur said, sitting down next to me. “You want some?” I asked, holding out the fork. “...fine.” Arthur took a bite of the cake. 

“Stop being cute,” Lovino scolded. “Aw Lovi, are you envious? You don’t have be.” Antonio grinned, cuddling Lovino who was actively protesting. “No, now let go.” Lovino said, pushing the Spaniard off. Antonio pouted before sitting down on the love seat. Feliciano decided to sit down next to Antonio, grinning at him. While Lovino hates touchy-feely crap, Feliciano seeks it out. 

The rest of the party was fairly uninteresting. We mostly reminisced about our time in high school. Ludwig and Feliciano left first. Lovino and Antonio left a few minutes later, Lovino worrying about his little brother. Francis left when he got a phone call from his mom telling him to come home. That left Arthur, Gilbert, Matthew and me.   
“So, will you tell our parents about you two?” I asked. Matthew looked down. “I don’t know. I want our parents to have a child still.” Matthew said softly. “You shouldn’t have to hide from them. You’re an adult now. Wait until next month and then you’ll be free from them. We’re 18 soon.” I said, shaking Matthew’s arm. “I’ll think about it.” Mattie smiled at me. “We should be going.” Matthew said, grabbing his jacket. Gilbert hugged Arthur and me, then he went to start the car. “I’ll see you soon.” Matthew hugged me then went to hug Arthur. He mumbled something in Arthur’s ear, making him laugh. “Bye Matthew.” Arthur said, waving him off. 

“Wow, what a day!” I exclaimed, sitting down on the love seat. “I know, but we’re going to college together!” Arthur exclaimed. I pulled him into a hug and laughed. “Together!” I said. “Aww you boys are so cute!” Mrs. Kirkland said, walking into the living room. “I have a present for you.” She said. She pulled out a bag and handed to us.   
I pushed away the bright tissue paper and pulled out a large, leather bound book. I set it down on the table and Arthur opened it up. On the first page was a picture of Arthur and I on the first dinner that I had here. The next page had me and Arthur in his room, hunched over our computers. The next few pages were of us taking care of our dolls. Some were of us kissing, on dates, cuddling in the living room and hanging out with our friends.

“How did you get these?” Arthur asked, looking at the pictures still. “You both are so into each other you fail to see the outside world.” Mrs. Kirkland said. “Do you like it?” She asked. I nodded and walked over to hug her. “Thank you.” I said. “It’s no problem dear.” She smiled at me and shoved me back over to Arthur. “The last page is empty. I want to get this moment.” She pulled out a camera and took a picture. “I’ll get this printed tomorrow. You two need to get to bed. It’s very late.” 

She walked out, leaving Arthur and me alone. “This is amazing!” Arthur said. “I know. But your mom is right. We need to get to sleep.” I said, pulling Arthur up the stairs. I got changed into my pajamas and lay down in bed. Arthur got changed and cuddled up next to me. “When the school year starts, things will be different. It’ll just be us in an apartment and we’ll be in college. We’ll be adults.” I said. Arthur rolled over to face me. “We can do it! We already proved that. And besides, you’re mine. Forever.” Arthur kissed me and snuggled into my chest. “And you, mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. I can't believe it. I truly hope you enjoyed. I know I loved writing it. As I said, check out the next chapter for an announcement.


	21. End Note

Hi guys. So I am writing this story again but it will be about Gilbert and Matthew. I want to do their side of the story, I don’t know when it will be up, but I know it will be soon. I suggest you guys check it out when I post it, I’ll let you know by posting again here.


	22. My Best Friend's Brother

Hello guys! So I just posted the PruCan version of this story. It is called My Best Friend's Brother. I would love it if you read it!

xoxo  
~Kati

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work uploaded on here, not the first I've written but on here, so let me know what you think. I plan on updating at least once a week.


End file.
